A Four Letter Doom
by pansyxdraco
Summary: Draco thinks about love. DP
1. Draco

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K.Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Malfoys weren't supposed to fall in love.

His father had told him that. _"Love is a weakness. Do not let it slow you down."_ The words beat against his skull painfully as the voice recited them. Lucius would kill him if he knew that his son had fallen in love.

Draco had always had his doubts about his father. The man seemed to despise any form of love between two people. But when he didn't think anyone was looking, he'd whisper sweet nothings into his wife's ear or kiss her when he thought his son was away in bed.

Not anymore. Lucius was in prison now, and Draco knew the man deserved it.

Draco was meant to do as his father had done. To marry a pureblood, to produce a male heir, and to become a Death Eater. He could do all but one of those things.

The Dark Lord was rising, and war was breaking out among the country. Draco knew what they thought of him. _"What's this? A Death Eater in training forgetting one of his precious dark spells?"_

He could've murdered Weasley for that.

But she'd been there to calm him. To make sure he knew that despite that the fools of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw thought, he wasn't a Death Eater. He wasn't going to be one. He'd promised her he wouldn't.

It was all her fault that he wasn't going to do as his father expected him to. She'd begged him not to. She'd gotten in the way. She was _happy. _Slytherins weren't supposed to be happy. They were supposed to be dark and cold and cunning. She was cunning, witty, smart, beautiful, but happy.

He didn't know he'd fallen in love with her. They'd been betrothed at birth. But instead of the usual way betrothed couples had gone on, they had come together in fourth year. It had never been official that the two were dating or together or whatnot, but everybody knew.

Yes, quite a few males in Slytherin had their eye on her from time to time, but knew they had no chance. She was Draco's. And a fair few females had their eyes on Draco throughout the years, but they knew he belonged to her.

He had told himself he wouldn't fall in love. But then she'd come along, positive and willing to do anything he wanted of her.

They had been born days apart. They had grown up together, gone to the Yule Ball together, taunted and tormented Potter together, and enjoyed one another's company.

And somehow, in the middle of it all, he'd fallen for her. And fallen hard.

Malfoys weren't supposed to fall in love.


	2. Pansy

It wasn't like one day she'd woken up and decided she was going to love him.

Her mother had severely advised against it. _"Don't bother with love, Pansy. It will only get in the way."_ And Pansy had believed her. After all, Regina Parkinson hadn't shed a tear when her father had died a year prior to seventh year. She'd been accepting. Pansy wanted to be like that. Not that she wished death upon her future husband, but you get the point.

But she had reasoned with herself that she could make the man she wanted fall in love with her and not love him back. It took her a few days to formulate a plan, but it seemed entirely logical when she was finished.

She would make Draco hers and make sure everybody knew. She would not be unfaithful to him and he would love her too much to be unfaithful to her.

Pansy hadn't ended up much like her mother, personality wise. Regina had always been a bit on the cruel side and not an ounce of happiness had ever existed within her. Pansy was happy. She was happy with her plan and happy with how perfectly it had worked.

At first, she was a bit worried about whether or not it would work. It certainly wasn't going to be in her favor if Draco joined the Dark Lord. He'd forget about her, paying all his attention and time to Voldemort. And that would foil her plan.

It was easy once she'd convinced him not to take his father's lead. She'd begged him, and he'd promised. She knew the second he said, _"I promise, Pansy," _that he loved her. He loved her more than he'd ever know.

Nobody had ever really loved him. His mother hadn't even really, more concerned with social status and how much money was in her bank than the child she had hardly raised.

It wasn't long before he would do anything for her. Anything she asked, he'd be too clouded by how much he loved her to care.

She didn't notice, however, that when he asked something of her, she agreed to comply in an instant. At first, she blamed it on the fact that in order to make her plan work contingently, she was going to have to give a little.

But she started giving as much as she was taking. He needed her to survive, she would tell herself. That was why she always complied. He needed her.

Pansy was stubborn. She didn't want to admit to herself that she had foiled her plan. Not in a sense that he didn't love her, he lived off of her. But in a sense that she loved him. She needed to see him when she woke and before she slept or her days and nights would be ruined.

Her plan was ruined. She'd broken her mother's words and broken the thought that she had kept in her mind. She'd fallen for him, just as he had fallen for her.

It wasn't like one day she'd woken up and decided she was going to love him.


End file.
